Sorfiwien Arvenfel
|- | colspan="2" style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;" | |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Race | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Wild Elf |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" | Gender | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0 0; vertical-align: top;" | Female |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Age | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 324 |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Height | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 4'9" |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Weight | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | 80lbs. |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Hair | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Muddy Brown |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Eyes | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Lightning-Kissed, Dark Green |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Alignment | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | True Neutral |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Classes | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Druid |- | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | Affiliations | style="border-top: solid 1px #ccd2d9; padding: 0.4em 1em 0.4em 0; vertical-align: top" | The Circle |- |} __NOEDITSECTION__ Sorfiwien Arvenfel Known As: Sorfiwien, or Sori Real Name: Sorfiwien Arvenfel IC Information Current Age: 174 Attitude: She appears skittish--wild--more animal than elf as she skulks around the edges of the forest, watching intently and offering little comment. Nearly deathly afraid of more "civilized" areas, but liquid grace of a hunting cat in the woods, and still an air of, nobility, despite the dingy and uncultured appearance. Appearance: A dark, almost feral looking creature stares back at you from a half-crouch with haunted, dark green and lightning-kissed eyes. Face and limbs streaked with paint -- or maybe mud, braided pleats of muddy brown hair overlap messier locks that seem to stick out in nearly all directions. She wears very little in the way of actual clothes, her modesty more protected by the dirt and leaves clinging to her skin and hair, tattoos snaking up her arms and legs. Character's Religious Dogma: The world is a harsh and unforgiving place, with uncompromising demands on those who would forge their own path. Rely not on others for protection, for betrayal comes easily, but on you own skills and those taught to you by the Lone Wolf: the skills of camouflage, deception and secrecy. Follow the way of the Lone Wolf, for his is the path of self-sufficiency. Fear not hard work, for the fruits of your labor prove your worth to yourself. Common Statistics Voice/Accent: Soft, almost shy, but confident when she does speak. Commonly spoken languages: Elven Left Handed or Right Handed: Right-handed Relatives: Backstory: (OOC) Information Playing Status: Rarely Played Regional Feats (Concept Related): Current Character Level: Druid 5 Current Character Alignment: True Neutral Time spent in Myth Drannor: Category: PC Category:PC